Cuddles
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Most people look forward to their first kiss, but not Pepper. The only thing Pepper wants to do with her boyfriend, is to have a good old-fashioned cuddle with the boy genius.


**So...It's been a while since I posted something. But I've been incredibly busy with planning and attending graduation parties, cleaning, and job hunting. My stomach hasn't been the greatest of help either... Plus, writers block with HDG and other stories hit at the worst of times. :( BUT, I got this together to let you guys know I'm still here!**

 **Disclaimer: IMAA belongs to its rightful owners! ...Not me...**

Despite the fact that she wasn't exactly new to the whole 'dating' thing, there was still things that she was yet experience as someone's girlfriend. She's not trying to say that Happy wasn't a good boyfriend and didn't meet her expectations, actually he was a great boyfriend, but he just wasn't meant for her. It didn't exactly help that all her time spent dating him, she missed out of the true 'dating experience' due to the fact that she was constantly dealing with her best friend's secret life as a superhero.

Speaking of her superhero, genius best friend, he wasn't her best friend anymore. Surprisingly, that didn't mean that the two had a giant falling out and had become each other's greatest enemy. Well, to be honest, nobody, not even strangers, could've possibly guessed that as a option especially when the two were involved. Actually, it was quite the opposite. After two years of knowing him, and two years of heavily crushing on him, the two had finally, against all odds, became none other than boyfriend and girlfriend.

The relationship was still relatively new, so they hadn't done a number of things that came as perks to dating someone. Perks such as kissing, sharing foods from the same spoon, holding hands, and most of all, cuddling. The two really hadn't done much together as a couple, they had a few dates here and there and occasionally would share sweet words and close hugs, but other than that, nothing much had changed. Not that Pepper wanted things to change, because as long as they were together, she could live with what they had. She'd be completely happy with just being able to see him happy for once and to have his warm, sheltering arms wrap around her shoulder. Though, it wouldn't hurt to change things up a little.

Pepper wasn't the kind of girl who was desperately waiting for her first kiss, not that she hasn't wanted to kiss Tony, but she had other things on her mind. At present time, she'd much rather be holding his hand with their fingers laced together as they walked down the streets as a symbol to their new relationship. Though she was starting to wonder if Tony was a bit too shy to actually take her hand in the first place saying that he was yet to grab her hand in any other way than to help her up. What she wanted more so than to hold his hand, was to cuddle with him; to actually lie down on a couch or bed or whatever and be able to rest her head against his chest to hear and feel his beating heart, to have his strong, safe arms wrapped protectively around her.

Sure if Pepper were to ever voice this to anyone, they would immediately question her intentions with the boy. They'd think she was lusting for a little more with the widely-known boy genius. She'd never get a single word out in order to defend herself and assure them that her intentions were pure and not dirtied with lustful thoughts as they would highly suspect.

All this was running through her mind as she waited in her boyfriend's living room for him to return from the bathroom. The house was silent save for the fan running in the corner that occasionally breezed across her freckled face. She contemplated turning on the TV that was before her, but decided that it wasn't worth it in the time she had before Tony would be back. Plus, they were going to be watching a movie on said TV shortly anyway, so she didn't want to bother getting hooked on some other show that showed up on the screen.

"I'm back," Tony announced cheerfully, probably a little too cheerfully for someone who had just returned from the bathroom. "Did you pick a movie?"

Pepper smiled broadly at the blue-eyed teen as she reached to the end table beside the couch to show him of her choices. "I couldn't choose between these two, so I'll give you the final decision."

Tony pursed his lips in thought as he plopped down closely beside his redheaded girlfriend. "Hmm," he hummed as he contemplated the two movies before him. He pointed to one, "this one, I heard is really sad. Not that I'm opposed to sad movies, but I know how you get so," she playfully slapped him at his words. "Ow! I'm sorry!"

"So," she held up the other movie that Tony hadn't pointed to. "This one by default?"

Tony nodded to show his approval and went to pop the movie into the fancy DVD player that he so proudly made a few weeks ago decked with only the greatest features. Features that Pepper would admit would put most other DVD players to shame. Though that wasn't exactly information that was important at the time.

What was important at the time, was that tonight was going to be the night, be it the last thing she does, she was going to get Tony to cuddle with her. As far as she knew, Tony was very much unaware of this goal she's got herself intent on accomplishing, and she planned to keep it that way until the very moment she got him to cuddle with her.

How was she going to accomplish this? Well, she wasn't going to outright tell Tony of her plans. Actually she wanted to try to encourage the inventor into cuddling her without even saying a word or making an kind of obvious gestures. She just hoped that he was smart enough to catch on to her desires before the movie was over.

Tony fell back onto the couch beside her as the movie began. He wasn't too far away, but saying that they were dating, Pepper felt that the two could be a little closer. So she tried to be subtle, but not too much so, as she scooted close enough to where their shoulders barely touched. He either ignored the move, or didn't notice it as he continued to keep his eyes on the screen before the couple.

As the movie moved along from scene to scene, Pepper's tried many things to silently coax Tony into coming into closer contact. She tried from grabbing onto his hand during the romantic parts of the movie, to leaning her head on his shoulder, which he never seemed to mind, but he never took any actions of his own. Whether he was just being his shy self again or because he was just that oblivious to her actions, she didn't know. For all she knew, the boy could be that into the movie they were watching. Though, she never pegged Tony as the person to actually enjoy watching a romantic movie. She just figured he just went along with it to make her happy, which was totally sweet in and of itself.

Pepper has never seen the movie, but she could see the tell-tale signs that the movie was nearing it's end. It was ending and she was yet to get Tony to budge in any direction to cuddle with her. She didn't understand why it was so hard to see. She tried laying down, while pretending to forget that she was still holding his hand so she'd end up half pulling him with her, but in the end, even that failed. He'd just apologized for holding her hand for too long and let go. She even tried laying her legs across his legs that were rested on the coffee table, but even that was to no avail.

It was after that when she became almost desperate. Desperate enough to finally decide to initiate the cuddle herself. She slide her arm behind him as if giving her boyfriend a hug, which gladly he returned, and rested her head on his shoulder. She remained like this for a few moments before physically dragging the blue-eyed boy with her as she laid down.

He let out an surprised exclamation as Pepper laughed as they both fell over to the side. She made sure that he remained down with her, by wrapping her legs securely around where his were behind her. "There, I finally got you where I want you."

For several moments, Tony was both silent and still before finally wrapping his arms around Pepper's waist and resting his head on her shoulders. "Was this what you were trying to get me to do all movie long?"

Pepper gave him a pointed glare, but decided to humor his question. "Duh, what else do you think I was trying to do?"

"Well," he softly spoke, just above the sounds of the movie, "you got your wish. Now what?"

"We finish this movie," Pepper supplied as if the answer was obvious.

Finish the movie they did, which sadly ended only five minutes later, give or a take a couple minutes. Pepper was sad that the moment was going to end so soon. She had tried so hard for so long throughout the entire movie and all she got from it was about five minutes worth of cuddling. Which, Pepper would admit was so much better than she imagined. His heartbeat against her back, his shielding arms around her waist, and his breaths soft against her neck all added up the best feeling. The feeling of being safe and warm and loved all at the same time.

It was too bad that the moment was going to end the moment Tony got up to turn of the movie.

"I could stay like this forever," Pepper found herself commenting with content.

"I don't mind just laying here for a little bit longer," he responded. He nuzzled his face against her neck and pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder.

Pepper closed her eyes, trying to lock the feeling into her memory to remember forever. She smiled to herself as she wondered again how it was that she managed to catch Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, as her boyfriend. It truly was amazing.

 _Operation Cuddle. Success._

* * *

Hours later, that was exactly how Howard Stark found the couple; still tightly wrapped around each other as they slept peacefully. Pepper had managed to turn around and rest her head on Tony's chest, with Tony's arms still wrapped around her waist. He smiled fondly at his son's interactions with his redheaded girlfriend, admiring their ability to look so peaceful and calm with the storm that was surely headed their way.

He silently wondered if he should wake them up now and tell them that Pepper's dad was likely beyond furious with how late Pepper was, even more so if the man were to hear of his daughters situation with his son right now.

 _Nah,_ he shook his head, _I'll give them five more minutes._

 **Short, but hopefully sweet! :)**

 **Fun Fact: I love dancing, even though I can't dance to save my life...**

 **I have important news to spread from Make The Music Of The Night (aka Jesusfreak93) she's hosting a Back to School contest! And she forgot to give a due date for those entries! It's AUG 12! Check out the rest of the rules on her latest story, " _Presents"_. **

**Hugs and Lots of Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
